This invention relates to target practice and more particularly to an improved target support to be used preferably by shooters in practicing small caliber target practice.
1. Field of the Invention
Small caliber targets are usually formed from sheet material, for example, a sheet of paper or cardboard which may vary in size and is usually rectangular in overall configuration.
Paper targets, usually rectangular, need to be supported, particularly at their top and bottom end portions, to maintain them in a generally vertical plane to prevent wind currents moving the targets. Further, when changing targets during target practice, it is desirable that the old target be easily removed and the new one installed without manually changing clamps and making other adjustments for the fresh target in the event the targets are not of the same size. This invention provides a target holder which will accommodate substantially any size target presently in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,353 issued Aug. 24, 1971 to Dale for Adjustable Target Holder discloses a target holder having a crossbar connecting pair of legs which may be inserted into the ground for support. One of the legs is extended upwardly and supports a lateral bar parallel with the crossbar of the legs, and receives clips which support a target in the vertical spacing between the lateral bar and crossbar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,318 issued Jun. 14, 1977 to Boss for Portable, Adjustable Target Stand, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,593 issued Feb. 23, 1988 to Wade for Portable Target Assembly are believed good examples of the further state-of-the-art.
The Boss patent discloses a base formed by inverted U-shaped pivotally connected scissor legs which support an upright U-shaped target holder pivoted to the base and maintained in a generally upright position by an elongated brace rod adjustable connected with the other of the scissor connected base legs. Cross rods between the upright target holder are frictionally engaged with a respective leg of the target holder which must be vertically adjusted to the vertical length of the target to engage clips therewith supported by the cross rods.
The Wade patent discloses upright laterally spaced-apart posts on a rigid base which supports a sheet target therebetween. A cross rod between the posts supports a swinging target in depending relation. This target holder, like many others, requires adjustment of the components when replacing targets, but has the added feature that it may be completely disassembled and stored in the base.
This invention is believed distinctive over the above named and other patents by providing a rigid target holder having legs easily entering the surface of the earth for supporting the target holder in an upright one piece manner, with the exception of a horizontal crossbar, gravity moved downward by its sleeve ends surrounding the upright legs.